An End and Beginning
by fluffysnowgirl
Summary: Pushing chakra to her feet, she ran harder. And that was the end, it was also the beginning


A/N: Um, people have probably already done this, but I hope I kept them in character. I also hope I took a new spin on this type of thing. I don't know if this a one-shot or if it's a multi-chapter. All credit for the insperation of this fic goes to very deppressing Sakura Tributes on You Tube, ya You Tube, so basically it showed the fight on top of the hospital and I felt pity for her so I gave her a life threatening situation and I let it write itself. Anyways enjoy.

Pushing chakra into her feet, she ran harder. She was almost there. A few more steps and they wouldn't kill each other. They were getting closer to each other, it seemed like she wasn't going to make it. She prayed.

'Please Kami-sama let me make it.'

The god seemed to have a sadistic sense of humor that day. She had made it, intercepting their attacks. Sasuke's attack, coming from above, drove into her shoulder, shattering her shoulder bone. Naruto's attack, coming lower aimed upwards, hit just below her heart and to the right a bit. He had punctured her lung broken many ribs, as had Sasuke's.

Kakashi appeared behind them, it seemed to knock the two out of their stupor, for they quickly removed their hands from Sakura's body. Sakura's body having no support fell forward. Kakashi caught her body and shot the two a look of extreme disapproval.

Slowly opening her eyes, Sakura smiled.

"I couldn't let the two of you… kill each other." She whispered, though they heard it. Her voice seemed to echo around the empty roof top. She fell unconscious and Kakashi disappeared, leaving to take to the emergency room.

Naruto looked at the blood on his hand; he had hurt his precious Sakura-chan. He was a monster, how could he have done that horrible deed.

Sasuke also looked at his hand, shaking of some of the excess blood that had slowly been dripping down, he turned to leave. Naruto looked at him and spoke,

"What are you doing?! We need to go make sure Sakura is okay!" Naruto shouted at his back.

"With those wounds it will be impossible her to survive." He spoke coldly, turning his to look over his shoulder, he spoke again, "Why should I care anyways, she just got in my way." Turning he jumped off the roof, landed on a branch and continued his trek to where ever he was going.

Coming from the behind the water tower, he approached Naruto.

"Come on we need to make sure that that friend of yours is okay." Naruto nodded and walked down the stairs to the main floor of the hospital. As they were walking to the front desk they bumped into a nurse who was running, behind her was Kakashi with Sakura in his arms. Just from that glimpse, you could tell Sakura was having trouble breathing, she was bleeding profoundly and she was coughing harshly and bloodily.

"Come let's go to waiting room. Who knows how long an operation like that is going to be?" Jiraiya spoke softly. Naruto just numbly nodded. They headed towards the waiting room.

"K-Kakashi-s-sensei…I don't wanna die,"

"I know Sakura, no one wants to die." Kakashi consoled her.

"But for them… I don't think I would mind." She finished and smiled at Kakashi. Kakashi looked down at his student with shock, sadness, confusion, but mostly admiration. It took a real woman to admit they were willing to die for someone else.

He was very proud of his only female student.

"Quiet Sakura, save your energy for staying alive." Kakashi spoke firmly, worried over her health.

"S-shut up Kakashi-sensei l-let me speak! If I die tell Naruto t-to not be sad or angry a-at himself, b-because it's not his fault. It was my choice a-and I understood the consequences. Tell him… that if he does anything stupid I'll come down from heaven a-and bet him to a bloody pulp." Kakashi smirked at her last statement. She probably would too, he scolded himself.

"Don't think like that Sakura or you'll never get better." He scolded her.

"Kakashi this is an end, but also a beginning." As those words slipped part her mouth she fell unconscious blood lose taking its toll.

"Take her in here and lay her on the table Hattake-san." The nurse instructed him. Doing as he was told, he laid her on the cold, sterile table. As soon as he walked out he saw the emergency light flash on. They had started so soon? Well any later and she might not have a chance at all.

Walking into the waiting room Kakashi spied Jiraiya sitting next to Naruto, who looked like it was the end of the world and it was his fault. Sitting down next to Jiraiya, he asked,

"How's he taking it?"

"Not very good." Jiraiya replied looking warily at his apprentice.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura told me to tell you something." Naruto looked up hearing those words.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"She said 'tell Naruto to not be sad or mad at himself, because it's not his fault. It was my choice and I knew the consequences.' She also said 'if he does anything stupid I'll come and beat him to a bloody pulp.'"

Naruto looked at him tears shining in his eyes. He truly needed to hear those words; it made him feel a bit better.

A nurse walked up to them.

"Um, are you friends with," She checked her list, "Haruno Sakura?" The three of them nodded. "Do you know if she has a will or any instructions what to do with her belongings?"

Naruto got angry at what the nurse said. Kakashi just stayed calm and answered.

"No I don't know, sorry." The nurse nodded and walked away.

"Why did they ask us if we knew if Sakura-chan had a will? She's not dead. Is she?" His voice quaked at the thought of losing Sakura.

"It's just a precaution Naruto. They're just asking incase she doesn't make it through the operation." Kakashi answered his question. Naruto shot out of his seat.

"What are you talking about Kakashi, of course she'll make it through the operation she's Sakura-chan! She wouldn't let this silly thing kill her! I'm going to go get some people I think should know about Sakura's condition." With that he stormed off.

"That went better then I expected." Jiraiya spoke. "Do you want to go tell her parents that their daughter's on the brink of death or shall I?"

"I'll go she was, **is**, my student." He walked out of the hospital dreading his talk with Mrs. Haruno.

Naruto walked down the street, he was looking for Ino. He knew they used to be friends, so he was sure she at the least would want to know of Sakura being in the hospital.

He eyed the flower shop in front of him. Opening the door, he heard a bell announce his presence.

"Welcome, oh, it's just you Naruto, if you're looking for Sakura I don't know where she is." Ino spoke as he entered.

"I'm looking for some flowers. Ones that mean 'Get better' or 'Good luck'."

"Oh who are they for?" Ino asked. As she went to go get some flowers.

"They're for Sakura." Ino dropped the vase she had been holding. It contacted with the floor and shattered. Ino didn't care.

"W-what happened to her!" She shouted, afraid of what had happened to her friend.

"She block an attack from Sasuke and I while we were fighting." He answered shaking slightly at facing the facts of Sakura's condition.

"What attacks did she block?" Ino questioned frantically.

"My Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori." He finished. Ino had seen the destructive force of Sasuke's Chidori, if Sakura had taken a direct hit from that she would be, no she wouldn't even think about it!

"What's he condition?" She asked the most important question.

"I-I don't know." Naruto looked down, ashamed at himself for letting that happen. Grabbing his hand she ran out of the shop and start to the hospital. Bursting into the hospital she ran up to Jiraiya.

"What's her condition?!" She asked close to hysterics.

"Wait here and you'll eventually find out. Also do you know anyone else that would need to know of Sakura's condition?" Jiraiya asked.

"No one except her parents." She answered calming down, telling herself to be patent.

Knocking on the door, Kakashi released a breath. The suspense was killing him. The door opened to the smiling face of Mrs. Haruno. Kakashi quickly told her of her daughter's fate up to now. Weeping, she nodded. She knew it was going to happen, she just prayed it wouldn't.

'Kami-sama really is sadistic' Jiraiya, Kakashi, Naruto, Ino and Mrs. Haruno thought


End file.
